Loading Messages
For joke loading message ideas, see Loading Messages/Comedy This page is for fanmade loading messages. * Driving you Demon since 1.6! * (username), (username), (username), That's the name you should know! (username), (username, (username), He's the star of the show! * If you're famous, prepare yourself because thousands of requests are coming! * Not educational. * Gotta crash 'em all! * AND HIS NAME IS * Geometry Jump * Also try Dash Till Puff!! * Well, does The Impossible Game have this? * This game is out of this world, and we've got UFOs to prove it! * Use the Hexagon Force, Luke. * Loading Geomet- HEY! WHO CUT THE POWER OUT? * Loading Nine Circles levels... * Trigonometry Dash * Loading excessive Electrodynamix decorations... * To be continued... * Also try Minecraft! * Also try Boomlings! * Also try Terraria! * All toasters toast toast! * Also try Geometry Dash XL! * Also try The Impossible Game! * My face when mind craft * Trust me. 2.2 will come out. * Also try Dashy Square! * Loading Copyrighted Songs... * You're going to break your device soon. Trust me, I'm a fortune teller. * No cubes were harmed in the making of this game. * Waiting for 2.2 * The chicken is on fire * Never trust the leaderboards! * Running _____ lines of code! * Error. GeometryDash.dll NOT FOUND. Reverting to ImpossibleGame.exe * Rock! * Paper! * Scissors! * Where did my chicken go? * Once you're a dasher, your a l w a y s a d a s h e r. T h e r e i s n o s a v i o r. * Generic tbh. * Username', back at it again! * All this for '''star amount' ''star(s)''? * Still on Steam! * loading bad ideas * kappa * The Invasion has ended * Choosing a loading message... * You're gonna have a bad time. * ...& Knuckles! * You have entered the comedy area. * Mister, you've got cubes times (number of cubes that you've unlocked)! * Adding one more circle to Nine Circles * Loading 2.2 ideas. * Do you kno de wey * WAIT NO STOP LOADING YOU WILL KILL US ALL!!!! * There was no chicken... * No loading message, sorry * SWINGCOPTER CONFIRMED????? * ?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?1?!?!?!?!? 2.2 Released * Geometry Dash is love, Geometry Dash is life * '''The endless cycle continues. There is no escape. * You have just entered: The Dummy Zone. * Let's be honest: will stars or demons feed your family? * Just one more level... * stop, drop, and switch gravity. * Ya wanna go beat CRIMSON PLANET? * I hope you have sanity left. * This Game Brought To You By GEICO * NOT Releasing 2.2... * Burnt or burnt not, there is no chicken. * ice ice baby * Ok Boomer * To resume your call, Please press "1". * viprin + paste * HOLD MAH BEER * Be sure to subscribe, drop a like, and... I forgot what comes next. * Today's loading message is sponsored by Raid Shadow Legen- * The Shop sells stuff that makes you look cool. * Clubstep, hah, more like step...club? * (Insert funny loading message) *Hei guies, Song sponsor here the ID IS song id by RNG *Ok boomer *Clubstep! Xstep! Dubstep? *Try our weekly demon! *Try the daily level! *Error Code 404: Loading message not found. *Loading PUSAB font... *Replacing map packs with gauntlets... *Also try Bounce Ball Thingy! *(Total Attempt #) attempts, huh? *(Top 1 Hardest Demons name ex. Zodiac): If you can beat this, then you legitimately skilled *Now with too many sub-games! *Break into vaults. *Hey, who stopped the music? The spikes! *Crashing since 2013! *Nani *Adding more shops to the treasure room... *Hint: You don't need hints. Just jump. *Squares jumping over triangles since 2013! *There's some really good deals. *Scratch does not exist! *Please wait 2 years for the next update. *I hereby load your game. *pls stahp it *subscribe to pewdiepie *my chicken is burnt... *y u no get good? *Still waiting are ya? *I ASKED WHO JOE IS *Level Requests 100 *Kappinated Coffee *Cat On Clysm *Who even bathes in blood? *I'm high on orbs *Welcome to orb industries. DONT TOUCH THE ORB *nyoom *Have you ever been to HIKEA *This is halloween *Are you even reading these? *This game is not impossible * WEENUH WEENUH WENENENE *GET THE FRICK OUT OF MY ROOM IM PLAYING MINECRAFT *Ambient Humming* * SpOoPy Right? * NO I AM NOT BIASED * This is time machine... * Red and black is my favorite for extreme demons! * Extreme = red and black Insane = creativity * Syncy! * Custom Backsky * I'm Still Alive * I just want you gone * Loading map pac- oops I mean gauntlets. * Do you really enjoy this? * I have ligma * A weird loading phrase has appeared!!! * You just spent time reading this. * You just spent time reading this. Again!!! * Undefined * Alt+f4 is the answer! * Insert a loading phrase * xX_RubRub_Xx has joined the chat * Skidalo skadodle, your wave is now a noodle! * Change my mind * r/GeometryDash * You just got Scouted! * Never gonna give up * Remember to seat in the cake! * Who's Joe? * He Protecc, He Attacc, But most importantly, he bacc on tracc. * Taming Bosses was Best Experience! * If Finger grease was deadly... * Roses are red, your cube just crashed. But it doesn’t matter, so shut up and dash. * I can feel the sweat of the competitive players! * Can you get on the leaderboard? * Unlock those Vaults! * I’m no longer a loading message. I want power. * Now with 100% more dash! * splish splash, i love to dash! * Swing copters and balls * Important notice: despite the name, there is no geometry in this game. * This will dash ''your hopes... * Also try geometry da- wait a minute... * ''RubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRubRub... * Dot Dot Dot * Why are they called cubes and balls when they're 2-D? * How many theories of everything do we even need?!? * This is a loading message. It is not a hint, just a useless sentence. Sorry! * Now In 3-D! (In some places) * All caps bold text! * I found the tenth circle guys * Help! I'm trapped in a loading message! * Geometrical Dominator is not easy! * Back on track! * bottom text Category:Features